


It Is A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by j_gabrielle



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: ... that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.-Pride & Prejudice; Jane Austen





	It Is A Truth Universally Acknowledged

"Arthur, please."

The King looks up from his papers, smiling at the sight of his lover catching himself mid yawn. "Go back to bed. I'll be along soon enough." He says, scratching another amendment out on the latest of a thousand treaties he has to broker between them and their allies. 

Bill frowns, stalking forth. His bare feet padding on the stone floor. "Now, I get that this is important," he stabs a finger on the nearest stack of parchment, "but we've barely had time to each other what between you and the court, and about an endless list of things we have to do to get this kingdom running again. Now, I'm leaving for a reconnaissance mission in two days. That means more time apart from you. From us. All I'm asking is for you to come to bed with me." Bill stutters off, breathing heavily. "I feel like I'm asking for the moon."

Arthur sets his quill down, standing and moving to Bill. Taking the older man in his arms, he brushes a kiss to his brow. "I would give you the moon if that is what you truly wished for." He says after a moment. Arthur doesn't think it is a figment of his imagination when he feels Bill's lips curve into a smile against his collarbone. Sliding his arm around Bill's waist, he gently walks them back to their adjoining chambers. 

They don't have to speak. Bill climbs to his side, while Arthur pulls his shirt over his head to drape at the foot of their bed. 

"The girls will have a fit about that." Bill chuckles, welcoming him into his arms, slotting their bodies together with familiar ease. The slide of bare skin against bare skin on their sheets is home.

Arthur kisses him sweetly before allowing it to morph into something languid and slow. Bill presses back with a matching fervor and Arthur's heart lurches at the thought that he wants to etch this into every sacred hall of his memories, that he never wants to be without this if it were in his power to prevent. "If I were to ask you for something, what would you say to me?"

"It depends. Are you asking as my King or my lover?"

"Both, I would suppose." Arthur pulls back a little, cupping the corner of Bill's jaw, "If I asked you for your hand in marriage, what would be your reply?"

Bill pushes himself up to his elbow, eyes wide as he watches Arthur's face. "You're not kidding."

Arthur smirks, eyes crinkling as he hums his laughter, "I had a proper speech and everything planned. Was going to ask you in front of the rest of the knights, but I had a thought." 

"A thought." Bill parrots back. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows wetly.

"Yeah, a thought." Arthur murmurs, reaching over to brush away the lock of hair over Bill's brow. "I thought that I never want to be without you if I could help it. That I want you and only you. No one else to stand by me. So what do you say to that? Will you take this young King with all his flaws as a suitor for your hand in marriage?"

Bill stares at him incredulously. "Well, you don't see anyone else with half his left arse hanging off the bed do you?"

"Is that a yes?" Arthur laughs, carding his hands through Bill's curls.

"Wouldn't Guinevere make a better match than me? She is, after all, in possession of what the court would prefer in your spouse. The ability to bear you an heir?"

Arthur tugs him until he has him back in his arms. Excalibur's steel glint in the dying embers of their fireplace, catching his eyes for a moment. "Perhaps it's a good thing that the Pendragon bloodline dies with me. Besides, she lacks the most superior quality in my spouse. She does not have my heart for that, after all, is yours." He rests his thumb on the stubble under Bill's ear. He lets their breaths even out before he says to the air, "So? Is it a yes?"

Bill pulls himself up to straddle Arthur, leaning over to steal the breath out of his lungs in a kiss. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you fool." Bill huffs, smiling as their kisses shape into little licks and nips. Swatting Arthur gently on the arm, he slides off him, tucking their bodies together on their sides.

"So is that it? We're going to sleep now? No celebratory betrothal sex?" Arthur asks. Yawning against the jut of Arthur's shoulder, Bill sighs, "Yes, yes, yes. Now go to

Yawning against the jut of Arthur's shoulder, Bill sighs, "Yes, yes, yes. Sex on the agenda first thing tomorrow. I'll let you take me in the bath. Sleep now." Arthur can't find it in himself to mind at all when he hears Bill's breathing even out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even. Seeing them both onscreen like that threw me back to those first days I was exploring my sexuality. It was a nice shot of nostalgia :')


End file.
